A New Best Friend
by SquishySwag12
Summary: James finds an injured puppy. Will the dogs owner step forward and claim it or will James have a new best friend?
1. The Puppy

**Chapter 1 **

James Hiller was riding home from General Washington's camp.

"Boy I can't wait to get home," James muttered.

Suddenly he saw a little white and tan figure in the middle of the road.

"WOAH," James cried out yanking back on the reins hard!"What is that," he asked?

He jumped off his horse and led it to a tree branch. He tied the reins on the branch than ran to the creature in the road. The creature whimpered.

"You're alive," James exclaimed! The creature turned out to be a little Shetland sheepdog puppy!

"Look at you," James exclaimed!

The dog was covered in scars and big gashes and cuts on his body. James noticed it was a boy puppy. From the looks of it the pup had a broken leg. His face had a little cut on the side of his right eye. His back has a very big gash with bullet wounds everywhere. His white chest was stained with blood.

James looked for a collar but the pup didn't have one.

"What happen to you," he asked?

James picked the puppy and put him in his saddle pouch

"Poor pooch," he said then climbed on his horse and rode off.

"Boy I hope the little guy survives. He's pretty cute," James said.

"I wonder if no one claims him if Moses and Dr. Franklin will let me keep him," James wondered aloud.

"This puppy has been through alot. I better slow the horse to a canter," James said

He pulled the reins to slow the horse down. James knew that Henri would love the pup. James hoped no one claimed the pup. James decided to name the dog Patriot. He knew Sarah would dis like the name but Henri and him would love the name.

"How are you doing Patriot," James asked the puppy as they rode on.

The puppy whimpered in pain as to answer James' question.

**Pups POV**

**YAY a new home!**


	2. The Surprise

Chapter 2

When James got back to the print shop he put the horse in the stables and detached the saddle pouch. When he went inside the print shop Sarah was standing in the middle of the room smiling when she saw him.

"Hello James," Sarah said enthusiastically!

"Hi," James said.

Sarah ran over and hugged him. Then she called out "Moses, Henri, James is home." James heard thumps coming from the stairs. A second later he could see Henri running towards him

"Mon Amie," Henri cried out in joy as he jumped into James's arms.

"Ok ok, Henri, I'm glad to see you to," James said.

Sarah smirked at the scene. Then Moses came down.

"Hello James," Moses said.

James replied "hI."

They were so happy to see their friend safe and well.

"Sarah, Henri, Moses I found something on the road coming home," James replied.

"What is it," Sarah asked?

James reached in to his saddle pouch with both hands and pulled out the puppy.

Sarah gasped. "He's so cute," she squealed!

"Oui," said Henri. He's pretty cute.

Moses looked at the pup. Then Sarah and Henri saw what Moses was looking at.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to him," Sarah asked?

"I really don't know. I saw him in the road half dead," James replied.

"Poor thing," said Moses.

"Can he stay," all three children asked at once?

Moses held up one figure signaling them to hold on. Then he turned to James.

"Did he have a collar," Moses asked James.

James shook his head."No collar or no rope indicating a collar."

"Just to be on the safe side I think we should put an ad in our paper about him," Moses suggested "If no one claims him in a week you may have him. In the mean time you 3 should think of a name for him."

The children nodded.

"I was going to name him Patriot but I knew Sarah wouldn't like it," James admitted.

Sarah smiled at him.

"What about Buddy or Shadow," Henri suggested?

"I think we should give him a name that has meaning with all due respect Henri," Sarah said. "What about Liberty because we're fighting for Liberty."

"No," said both boys.

"Wait what about Chance because he has a second _Chance_ at life," suggested James?

"Yes that's a great name," said Henri and Sarah together.

Chance was exploring the printing press.

**Pups POV**

Home I'm home with a family!


	3. As Cute as Can Be

Chapter 3

That night James was helping Moses print the document about the puppy.

_FOUND_

_A 6 month old Shetland sheepdog was found in the woods between Pennsylvania and Delaware. He has white paws a white chest and a white star on his forehead. It had no collar. The rest of him is tan. If you are the owner or know the rightful owner please come forward and claim him. We live at the Pennsylvania Gazette in Philadelphia._

_Thank you_

Moses picked up the paper and read it. "Good job James."

James only beamed and walked over to the fireplace were the little dog was lying. James started to pet him.

Henri came down and sat beside James and started stroking him too.

"He's so cute," Henri said.

"Yep," James replied.

"I wish we could keep him," Henri said.

"I know," James said.

Heri gave the dog a great big hug.

"Careful Henri He might still be in pain," James cautioned.. The little dog didn't show any signs of being in pain. He just licked Henri's face.

Just then Sarah came down the steps. She came over to the boys. She sat down next to James and started stroking Chance.

"Hi Sarah," said Henri.

"Hi Henri hi James," said Sarah.

Just then Moses spoke up. "You had better feed Chance."

The kids nodded.

"Alright I'll get him a piece of chicken,"

Moses nodded.

"Ahh guys I just thought of a problem," James suddenly said.

"What," said Sarah and Henri together?

"Where is Chance going to sleep," James answered?

Moses and Sarah looked thoughtful.

"How about the print shop," suggested Moses?

"He might get lonely," Henri argued. "Maybe he can stay in my room," asked Henri hopefully.

"No," said Moses.

Suddenly Sarah piped up as she made Chance's dinner. "What about your room James."

"Me," he asked?

"Yes Chance already adores you," she said pointing to Chance who was scratching and clinging to James's shoe and stocking.

Everyone laughed.

"Alright," he said as he picked up the puppy.

Chance squirmed out of James's arms as Sarah set down his food.

"He can sleep on my pillow," James said.

As James sat him down on the floor he noticed a small hole in his stocking.

"Great he made a little hole in my stocking see," he said pointing to the hole.

"I'll sew it up tomorrow," Sarah sighed.

"Thanks Sarah," James said.

"I just know this pups going to be a little trouble maker," James said.

"Oui. He will Mon Amie. I just know he will.

"It's very late we should get some sleep," Moses announced. "Sarah, James, and Henri tomorrow you will post the posters all over town."

"Ok," they said.

James picked up Chance and took him up stairs to his room.

"This is where you sleep," James said.

With that they both fell asleep James still in his clothes.


	4. Little Trouble

Little Trouble

James woke up the next morning feeling fresh. Then he remembered that he slept with a puppy. He looked over to the other pillow. Chance wasn't there. _Where could he be?_ James wondered. He looked under the bed but Chance wasn't there. Suddenly he heard a scream. It sounded like it was coming from Sarah's room.

"JAMES," Sarah called in a horrified voice! James ran out the into Sarah's room.

"OH MY GOODNESS," exclaimed James! He saw ripped pages of Sarah's diary all over the floor. The puppy was in the middle of the floor chewing on a page.

"Dogs," James murmured under his breath.

Henri ran in still putting on his shoes.

"What happened," he asked? "Chance got a hold of Sarah's diary," James answered. Sarah's face was as red as her hair. Henri scowled.

"BAD DOG," Henri yelled "THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS OF WHAT SHE WRITES!"

"Henri don't yell at him," James said. "He's only a pup. He doesn't know any better." The little dog whimpered with shame.

"It's alright buddy," James soothed. "Oh yes um Sarah I'm sorry about your journal. I'll get you a new one today while I'm putting up posters," James offered.

Sarah smiled. "Thank you James."

"I would still like to know how he got out of my room. The door was closed," James wondered aloud.

"Oui," said Henri. "Let's go to your room and find out."

Sarah and James nodded as they walked to James's room.

"Look," Sarah said pointing to a hole just big enough for Chance to get out.

"That must be how he got out. But how did he make a hole that large without waking me up," James said. He felt something light brush against him. It was Chance.

"You little trouble maker," James said as he picked him up.

They all walked down stairs to find Moses at the counter reading the latest of James's report on General Washington and the Continental army.

"Good morning Moses," said Sarah.

"Good morning Sarah, James, Henri."

James and Henri just waved and Chance barked.

"Haha I bet your hungry aren't ya Chance," Moses said still laughing. Chance barked again.

"Alright I'll get you some Chicken," Moses said. They walked into the kitchen.

"Moses Chance scratched a pretty big hole in James's door," Sarah said before James or Henri could.

"Alright then. I'll see if I can fix it. Say is he feeling better today," Moses said?

He's better than yesterday," James answered. He still seems a little sore around his neck. I'll give him a bath after we come back from putting up posters."

Moses nodded.

Later Moses and James were printing the article. They finished putting up posters about 2 hours ago and James bought Sarah a brand new light red diary.

"I'm finished Moses," Called James.

Moses came over to James and picked up the article so it could dry. But almost instantly he dropped it. Before Moses or James could pick it up Chance ran over to it and grabbed it.

"CHANCE," James and Moses yelled together!

"BAD DOG CHANCE," James raised his voice! His face was as red as a cherry.

Chance whimpered.

"James this is nothing to fuss about," Moses aid calmly. "We can always reprint.

"I know," James lowered his voice. Sarah and Henri were out getting dinner.

"James why don't you clean this up while I go put Chance in the stables while we work," Moses suggested. James just nodded as he got the broom. Moses picked up Chance by the scruff on the back of his neck and didn't care if it hurt the dog or not. Chance growled. Moses gave him a little smack then walked out to the stables. James heard Chance crying out in pain. When Moses came back in they started working once more.


	5. The Accident

Chapter 4

When James had finished working he asked "Moses can I go get Chance and give him a bath?"

Moses nodded. James ran out the back door and into the stables. James could hear Chance barking at someone or something. He ran into the stables to see Chance barking, growling and jumping up Dr. Franklins horses Caesar, a young stallion was whinnying like mad. Next to him Sarah's horse Delilah, a 3-year old mare was also whinnying and kicking trying to protect her foal witch Henri named Patriot. James's horse Hershey was kicking, whinnying, and snorting. James could see scratch marks all over his nose. Henri's horse Shadow was snorting and twitching his ears. Scratch marks were all over his nose and neck. Moss's horse Rosie was only twitching her ears and snorting

"CHANCE," James yelled! He stormed towards the puppy and smacked his snout. Moses came running in followed by Sarah and Henri. Sarah almost immediately knew what Chance had been doing.

"What did you do to Delilah and Patriot," She yelled running over to Delilah and started stroking her nose.

"Oui what did you do to Shadow," Henri yelled! Moses walked over to Rosie and started stroking her on the neck. Then he said "James go give him a bath. Sarah Henri you will help him. Then after super you 3 will come back out here and treat the horses wounds," They all nodded. James picked up Chance and carried him to the Bathroom.

"Sarah could you please fill that bucket up with water from the pump," James asked. "Henri you will help Sarah." Henri jumped up and raced after Sarah.

When Sarah came back the bucket was full of water.

"Thanks Sarah," James said.

"I'm happy to be of service Mr. Hiller," she said followed by a smirk from Henri.

They put Chance in the bucket but Chance jumped right out.

"Come on dog the more you cooperate the faster we can get this done," James mumbled.

Henri picked Chance up and dumped him into the bucket again. And he held Chance right on a sore spot on his neck. Chance spun around and nipped at Henri.

"HEY! YOU DON"T BITE ME," Henri yelled and with that he slapped Chance. Chance whimpered.

"Henri he didn't bite you he just nipped you," said a practical Sarah.

Henri rolled his eyes. "He did to see," argued Henri as he pointed to a little tooth scratch. James giggled. "He's got-," James was given an evil glare from Sarah that told him to shut up. "You know you are not helping any," she said. Chance was struggling to get out of the bucket.

"Oh no you don't," said James. Chance spun around and bit James on his wrist.

"OWCH," he yelled! Chance was holding on very hard. Henri gasped. Sarah sprung into action. She grabbed the dog by his waist and tried to pull the dog off of James but that didn't work Sarah turned to Henri. "Henri run and get Moses! HURRY," She yelled in a frightened way! Henri opened the door running as fast as he could yelling "MOSES, MOSES, MOOOSESE!" Moses was in the tool shed when he heard the yelling. He ran out and him and Henri collided. "Moses come quick," Henri huffed out of breath "Chance attacked James!" Moses looked shocked and with that he ran up the stairs toward the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Chance holding onto James's wrist.

"CHANCE," he yelled in an aggressive voice! Chance did not stop so Moses got a hold of the puppy's upper waist and pulled. The puppy let go of James. And Moses locked him into the tool shed.

"Are you alright James," Sarah asked?

"NO," he cried out! He had lost a lot of blood. Chance had damaged some nerves and flesh. There was also a scratch marks on the side of his face. Sarah helped James to his room. He sat down on his bed.

Moses came in a moment later followed by Henri "Whoa James are you ok," Moses asked. James shook his head. Henri had tears in his eyes.

"Oh James this is all my fault! I'm so sorry," he wailed.

"Henri it's not your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault," James smiled weakly. Henri ran to James and hugged him. Henri buried his face in James's chest and James rubbed Henri's back. Henri was crying hard.

"James," said a small voice. James looked up. It was Sarah. Henri stood up and went downstairs. Sarah sat beside him tears swelling up in her eyes. She couldn't bare to see her best friend like this. She leaned in close to James and started sobbing into his chest. His wrist had stopped bleeding a little.

"What will we do with Chance now," Sarah wondered aloud. "I hope he can stay."

"So do I." James agreed. James wouldn't be able to stand it if they had to get rid of him.

**Authors note**

**Hope you enjoyed. LETS MAKE A DEAL…..You review I'll keep writing.**

**R&R**


	6. Training

Chapter 4

After dinner James, Sarah, and Henri walked out to the stable as. The doctor had said that James wrist was ok. By the time they finished dinner his hand wrist felt good enough to take care of the horses.

"So now what will Moses do with Chance," asked Henri?

"I hope that we can still keep him," said James. "He's only a puppy and just needs a little training."

When they reached the stables the horses had calmed down. Their noses and necks were still sore from the scratches and bites. Their wounds were swollen from their wounds. Sarah was carrying a bucket of gauze in one hand. James was carrying hay and grains. And Henri was carrying a bucket of water.

"Alright let's get to work," James said. "Sarah you feed them. Henri you follow behind Sarah and give them water and I'll clean up their wounds."

Sarah and Henri nodded. James went to Caesar and started cleaning his wounds. Sarah and Henri followed close behind as they fed and watered them. When they were finished they were exhausted.

"I'm so tired," complained Sarah. Henri nodded. James walked over to where they kept the horse supplies. He grabbed the saddle, reins, and bridals and opened the door to his horse's stable and started to put the saddle on it.

"Where are you going," asked Henri suspiciously?

"I'm going to the docks to train Chance," James replied. Henri's eyes brightened up. "Can I come," he asked? "Sure why not go saddle up Shadow while I get Chance," James said. Henri ran over to get the supplies. When James returned with chance Henri was ready.

"I think I'll stay here," said Sarah. James and Henri led their horses to the front of the print shop before they mounted.

"Henri before you mount hold the rope," James said handing Chance's rope to Henri. Henri accepted the rope while James mounted Hershey.

"Thanks," James said as Henri mounted Shadow. Chance had recovered from his injuries quickly. James tied the rope to his saddle before setting off for the docks. "Are you ready Henri," James asked?

"Ready," he assured. James nodded. "YAAA," yelled both boys as their horses set off.

"Well we're here," said James as he stopped his horse. They both dismounted and tied the reins to the railing of the docks. James took the rope that held Chance and they begun training.

"Chance sit," James said in a stern commanding voice. Chance cocked his head and barked. Then he sat! "Well who ever owned him before we did trained him already," noticed Henri. James nodded then said "Chance lie down." To James's amazement the dog lied down!

"He's pretty smart," James sounded astonished. He bent down and said "Paw." Chance gave him his paw and barked.

"GOOD DOG," yelled Henri. People stopped and stared at him. Henri blushed with embarrassment.

"Chance roll over," James said. Chance lied down on the cobblestone street and rolled over. "Good dog," James breathed. They practiced with him for ten more minutes of successful training Henri was tired and of course hungry and James's face was wet from doggy kisses.

"James I'm tired and hungry let's call it quits for the day," Henri complained.

"Ok. It's getting dark any way," James agreed. They were sitting on the bench taking a rest. Chance was snuggling with James.

"Chance. Come on buddy we're going home," James said soothingly Chance stood up and stretched before jumping off of the bench

James tied the rope to his saddle before mounting. Henri was so tired that he couldn't even mount his horse. James picked up Henri and put him on Hershey. He took Shadow by the reins as they set off. Henri had his arms around James's waist but was now asleep on James's back.

"Good thing the print shop is only two blocks away. The horse were at a canter

When they got back to the print shop Sarah was waiting for them.

"Hi Sarah," James greeted.

"Hi James," Sarah greeted back. Sarah walked over to them and took Henri off the horse. He woke up.

"AWW Sarah I was comfortable surprisingly," Henri complained.

James dismounted and took the horses into the stables. Chance was close by his side.

"Good boy."

James walked into the print shop with Chance at his side. Moses said nothing about Chance in the print shop.

"Good night Moses," James said yawning. "Good night James," said Moses. Sarah was already asleep. Boy and dog walked up the stairs together and they fell asleep together. They were pretty tired.

"Today was a great day," whispered James.

**Chance's POV**

What a great day. I get to spend time with my favorite boy.


	7. Extra Puppy

Chapter 7

James and Sarah were riding in the woods for fun on a hot sunny afternoon. It had been a few weeks since Chance had come to stay with them.

"This is fun," Sarah commented. "I wish we could do this more often."

James agreed."Yeah." He suddenly saw something in the middle of the road again! It was black with white paws and chest the middle of his black back he had a huge brown spot.

"Its so cute," Sarah said gently.

"Sarah stop," he yelled as he pointed to the figure! It was black with a white chest and paws. I

"WOAH," yelled both kids. Their horses stopped and reared.

"Easy boy," soothed James. Sarah did the same with her horse.

"What is that," asked Sarah?  
"It looks like another Sheltie," said James. IT WAS! Only this one was not hurt. The dog came bounding over to them wagging its tail.

"Well we'd better take it home. This one is definitely a stray," said James. The dogs coat was matted and was covered in fleas.

James picked up the dog and put him in his saddle pouch. Then they rode off. When they got back to the print shop Sarah and James went inside with their new puppy…hopefully.

"MOSES…..HENRI WE FOUND SOMETHING," yelled James. Moses and Henri came running down the stairs followed by Chance.

"What is it," asked Henri.

"We found another sheltie in the woods," answered Sarah. "Can he stay Moses?" Moses looked shocked.

"Well…..uh….errr….I guess so."

"YAY," yelled Henri.

"What is her name," asked Moses?

"Well if it's a girl what about Delilah," asked James?

"That's my horse's name," Reminded Sarah.

'So," James asked?

"Rosie," Henri said, holding up his figure.

"I like that name," agreed Sarah.

"Oh yes Moses she's a stray too," James said.

"Set him down Sarah and let's see how Chance feels about her. Rosie went over to Chance and licked him. Chance liked her back. Rosie pounced on him and they began to play. Everyone laughed.

"Great now we can keep them down here and they won't be lonely," said James.

"Oh yes," Sarah agreed. James suddenly felt a streak of pain in his leg. He looked down. Rosie was scratching him.

"Hey get," he yelled.

"Oh James be nice," Sarah said. "She's only a puppy,"

James glared at her. Henri smirked. James turned around and gave him the "Shut up" look. Everyone including James laughed. James and Sarah picked up their puppies and went into their rooms followed by Henri and Moses went to the toolshed.


	8. Pregnant

Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since they had gotten Rosie. Rosie and Chance were lying near the fire curled up together. James and Sarah were snuggling together and Henri and Moses were out buying printers ink.

'They are so cute," squealed Sarah pointing to the two dogs.

"mmmhmmm," James agreed. "Sarah have you noticed that since Rosie came to live with us that Chance has changed?"

"Yes," Sarah yawned.

"Also that Rosie has gotten fatter and we only feed her 1ilbs of food a day," asked James?

"I have, "said Sarah. James stood up and walked over to Rosie. He put his hand on her belly. He looked shocked!

"Uh…. Sarah come here," he said looking shocked.

Sarah walked over to Rosie and knelt down. She placed her hand on Rosie's belly. She could feel a faint kicking in there. Sarah's face had mixed emotions on her face. James could tell that she was feeling happy, nervous, and scared.

"Sarah.. Before I became an orphan I had a dog named Skipper. She had puppies. Only four out of ten puppies survived the birth," James explained.

"What do you mean," Sarah sounded confused.

"Look all I'm saying is that these puppies will be out in a few weeks so just prepare yourself if they don't survive the birth."

"What did happen to the four puppies and Skipper when your house burned down," Sarah asked? She couldn't think of a way to ask without making him upset.

"The puppies were about a month old when it happened. When the house caught on fire she tried to take the pups outside but by time she got the first puppy out it was hopeless to get back in the house. She dodged back in anyways. We never saw her again. The rescued puppy was picked up and put in the coat pocket of the neighbor who rescued me. The next morning they found the body of Skipper and three puppies. When the puppy and I lived on the streets I was 5 years old I named the dog skipper. So Skipper is the main reason I survived living on the streets," James explained.

"So what happen to Skipper," Sarah asked?

"We got separated. I don't really know why or how," he said. Just then Moses and Henri walked in.

"Hi," Henri said happily. No one paid attention.

"Moses we have big news," James said. "Rosie is about 6 weeks pregnant!"

"Oh my," he exclaimed. "We must get ready."

"Oh yes," agreed Sarah.

"I'm hungry," whined Henri.

"Oh well," James sounded annoyed.

Henri crossed his arms.

"Henri I think you can wait until super," Moses sounded annoyed as well.

"Well I know that the father has to stay away from the newborns," James said.

"Yes," Sarah agreed "So James he sleeps in your room as always,"

"Can I have one of the puppies," Henri asked excitedly?

"Sure," Moses said "Why not you're old enough to take care of a dog."

"Henri jumped up and yelled "HURRAY!"

"Ah! Henri you don't have to yell," said an angry James.

"Sorry James," Henri apologized.

"I accept your apology," he said.

"Woa, James you sound very grown up," Sarah commented.

"Why thank you," James said.

"Ok who are you and what have you done to the real James," Henri yelled?

Sarah bent down and whispered in Henri's ear "I'll make him act like himself if you want," she offered. "Yes please," Henri said.

Sarah stood up and kicked James for no reason.

"OWCH," he yelled "Sarah what was that for," he demanded.

"Ok that's the James I know," Sarah said. Henri smirked. James gave Henri and Sarah an evil stare. They all began to laugh.

"I'm so excited about new puppies," Sarah said.

"Oui," Henri agreed.

"Well, they should be here in a couple of weeks," James said.

"After Henri picks his puppy we shall sell the rest when they are about eight weeks old," Moses said walking into the room.

"Aww but Moses-"Sorry Henri," Moses interrupted Henri. "But we can't keep to many dogs we'll run out of food," he reminded Henri.

"Fine," Henri murmured. They all left the room.

**Author's note**

**Sorry it's short. More chapters are on the way. I have a whole sequence ready R&R**


	9. The Litter

Chapter 9

**Authors note: This chapter will be kind of short. Enjoy**

Sarah was lying on her bed listening to the birds chirp outside. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called.

James opened the door.

"Sarah the puppies are coming, James said out of breath. "Can you get Henri up?"

"I guess," Sarah said.  
"Great thanks Sarah," James said as he ran down stairs.

Sarah got up and got dressed and got Henri up. When they got down stairs James was holding a cloth and Moses was helping Rosie give birth. Henri looked at James cockily.

"I clean them off and start their breathing," explained James.

"Oh I see," Henri said.

"James get ready," said Moses. James nodded

Moses pulled out the first puppy and handed it to James. Rosie yelped out in pain. Chance barked.

"Aren't they way too young to have puppies," Sarah asked?

"Yes," James said.

"James here comes another one," Moses said. He pulled out another puppy. James rubbed it and the puppy started to take short breaths. Moses pulled out another one a minute later. James was so busy cleaning .

"I feel bad for Rosie she must be in a lot of pain," Sarah stated.

"Here comes another one," said Moses. James took the puppy as soon as it was out and started rubbing it. James looked upset after a minute of rubbing.

"Moses, he said quietly. "It's dead."

Sarah gasped. Moses nodded. Henri also gasped then started to whimper.

"Put it outside and I'll burry it later," Moses said. "Sarah will you clean the puppies if any come out while James is outside?"

"Alright," said Sarah. She took the gloves and damp rag from James. While James was gone 3 puppies came out. James retook his place from Sarah. They waited.

"Moses I'm bored," Henri complained.

"How about you go play with Chance," James suggested. "But don't touch my stuff. Got it?"

"Yes James," Henri murmured. A half an hour went by.

"I think we got the last of them," James said.

"I agree," Sarah said.

Moses called for Henri to come down. "Henri breakfast is being made right now and the puppies are all out." He came running down the stairs and into the dining room. Sarah had made them sandwiches. James stayed behind. a minute had gone by when he noticed that Rosie was starting to push.

"Moses, Henri, Sarah I think Rosie's having another puppy," he called them. He was right. Rosie had had a beautiful puppy.

"She had another puppy," Henri cried?  
"Yes," James answered. He grabbed the cloth and started cleaning him.  
This was definitely a great day.


End file.
